Je t'aime, tu sais
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Tu entends ton frère se lever brusquement et ta mère le retenir. Ton cœur se serre un peu plus dans ta poitrine. Tu ne voulais pas de ça. Tu ne voulais pas que cette soirée tourne comme ça.


L'assiette tombe contre le parquet, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Elle ne se brise pas, mais quelque chose en toi se fissure à son image. Tu baisses la tête. Tu es déçue, mais dans un sens, tu t'y attendais. Ça aurait été trop beau. Tu as envie de pleurer mais tu retiens tes larmes. Tu ne veux être celle qui brisera ce silence. Un silence lourd, pesant, mais de courte durée. Tu entends ton frère se lever brusquement et ta mère le retenir. Ton cœur se serre un peu plus dans la poitrine. Tu ne voulais pas de ça. Tu ne voulais pas que cette soirée tourne comme ça, et à savoir, tu aurais tout fait pour que ce soit un soir comme tous les autres. Tu es tellement, tellement désolée.

Ton frère claque la porte après avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tu l'envies tellement, toi, tu en es bien incapable. Jamais tu n'oserais parler à ta mère sur son ton, jamais tu n'oserais dire de telles choses. De toute manière, elle n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle aussi est victime. Elle aussi est triste, tu le sais, tu le vois tous les jours. Mais elle tient bon. Elle tient pour toi, pour lui, pour vous. Elle est le pilier qui maintient cette famille en place. Tellement douce et tellement forte. Tu l'admires tellement.

Alors lentement, tu te lèves et la rejoins. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, et aucun mot ne parvient à sortir de ta gorge nouée. Elle te prend dans ses bras et te serre contre son cœur. Tes barrières cèdent et des larmes roulent le long de tes joues, silencieusement d'abord. Puis tu te mets à renifler contre elle, et elle caresse tes cheveux indisciplinés, les mêmes que les siens. Elle te murmure des mots doux, te dit que tout ira bien. Tu veux la croire, mais tu n'y parviens pas. Tu sais que c'est faux, et le moindre de ses mots te fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Toi, tu n'y crois plus. Tu entretiens juste l'image qui la rend plus forte chaque jour. Tu souris pour elle, tu ris pour la rassurer, tu restes à ses côtés pour la réconforter, et chaque jour, chaque minute, ton innocence lui réchauffe un peu plus le cœur. C'est réciproque, en fait.

C'est vous deux, contre le monde entier. C'est l'impression que tu as ce soir. Celle que tu tais, le reste du temps. Il y a ton frère aussi, mais c'est différent. Lui, il a ses propres convictions et il n'hésite pas à en faire part. Il est celui qui extériorise, tu es celle dont les sentiments restent tapis dans l'ombre. Tu es malheureuse, mais tu ne le montres pas. Parce que tu ne veux pas attrister les autres à ton tour. Tu ne veux pas que ta mère soit inquiète. Tu ne veux pas que ton frère redouble de rancune à _son_ égard. Toi aussi, tu voudrais être un pilier pour cette famille. Tu veux être douce et forte, comme ta mère.

Elle se détache de toi et disparait quelques minutes pour revenir, un paquet cadeau en main. Elle s'agenouille devant toi, et tu te perds un instant dans la carté de ses yeux si particuliers. Ta tante et ton grand père ont les mêmes. Tu les trouves si beaux et si purs, si lumineux. Ils te rassurent toujours. Ce sont deux lacs blancs, deux perles nacrées, véritables trésors dont tu voudrais graver l'image à jamais dans ton esprit.

Elle essuie délicatement tes joues humides, puis te tend la petite boîte. Tu n'as pas le cœur à ouvrir de cadeaux, mais tu n'oses pas le lui dire. C'est ce soir ton anniversaire. Pas un autre jour. Et pourtant, tu aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer cette soirée. Tu regrettes tellement. Tu regrettes d'avoir trépigné d'impatience. D'avoir compté les jours. De l'avoir rappelé encore et encore à ton frère de ne pas oublier. Parce qu'il peut être tellement tête en l'air parfois. Tu t'en veux d'avoir été si exaspérante, parce que ce n'était pas si important, finalement. Une année de plus, ce n'est rien du tout. Juste une manière de faire remarquer que, eh, tu es là. Tu existes. Mais peut-être pas pour tout le monde.

Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi importante que tu le pensais. C'est présomptueux. Qui te donne le droit de penser que tu es importante ? Tu n'es utile à personne. Tu n'apportes rien au monde, alors, en quoi serais-tu importante ? Ta colère grimpe en flèche. Tu as envie d'envoyer ce petit paquet valser d'un revers de main. Boruto l'aurait fait, lui. Mais tu n'es pas Boruto. Tu ne le seras jamais. Alors tu tends ta petite main et t'en saisi. Lentement, tu défaits le papier que ta mère récupère sans te lâcher des yeux. Elle guette le moindre de tes gestes, la moindre de tes réactions. Elle est dans ta bulle et tu es dans la sienne. C'est vous deux, rien que vous deux. Comme toujours.

Tu ouvres la petite boîte, lentement. Ta curiosité maladive semble s'être envolée ce soir. Tes yeux d'un bleu plus clair que le ciel semblent ternes et encore embués de larmes. Ces dernières, tu veux les retenir. Alors tu te concentres, et tu fixes le médaillon en forme de tournesol qui se tient devant toi. C'est joli, penses-tu. Tu murmures en remerciement et t'apprête à serrer ta mère dans tes bras, mais elle saisit la médaille et la tourne délicatement entre ses doigts. Sous tes yeux tristes et voilés, le bijou s'entrouvre.

Et tes larmes coulent à nouveau. Entre ses doigts, deux petites photos distinctes. D'un côté, tu reconnais ton grand père, ta tante et ta mère tenant elle-même un cadre représentant son défunt cousin. Et de l'autre, il y a ton père, ton frère et toi. Il vous tient tous deux dans ses bras, ou plutôt vous êtes accrochés à lui. Toi, assise sur son épaule, Boruto agrippé à son bras, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille. Tu n'as pas l'air rassurée mais ton père et ton frère inspirent la joie et le bonheur. Tu te souviens vaguement de ce jour, et tu peux entendre des rires, lointains, résonner dans ta tête.

Tu pleures à chaudes larmes et seuls tes sanglots résonnent dans la pièce. Ta mère te serre tout contre elle, et caresse ton dos, te cheveux, et te couvre de baisers. Tu voudrais t'arrêter mais tu n'y parviens pas. Tu en as marre. Tu es toujours celle qui est faible et fond en larmes avec une facilité déconcertante. Tu détestes être comme ça.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, mais c'est à peine si tu l'entends, tes pleurs couvrent tout autre bruit. Après un moment, elle se détache de toi, et dépose un baiser sur ton front. Elle dit qu'elle en a pour une minute et quitte la cuisine. Tu essaies de te calmer seule, mais c'est difficile. Tu es fatiguée. Alors tu montes, mécaniquement, jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu fermes la porte et te jettes sur ton lit que tu ne prends même pas le temps de défaire. Tu ne mets pas non plus ton pyjama. Tu te contentes de fermer les yeux, en serrant dans tes petits poings le tournesol fait d'or, seul témoin d'un bonheur idyllique.

Le désespoir t'a plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve mais si profond que tu n'entends pas ta porte s'ouvrir. Tu ne vois pas le rayon de lumière qui éclaire ton parquet, et tu ne sens pas ton père s'approcher et s'asseoir au bord de ton lit. Tu ne sens pas non plus sa large main bandée caresser doucement ta tête et réajuster la douce couverture que ta mère a posé sur toi quelques heures auparavant.

Il est fatigué, tu sais. Il regrette tellement. Il voudrait pouvoir effacer cette soirée à jamais. Te dire à quel point il est désolé, mais il n'ose pas. Il admire tellement ta mère, pour être capable de vous parler si ouvertement, à ton frère et toi. Il l'envie tellement. Il est si désolé, si tu savais. Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il pose délicatement deux gros ours pelucheux de part et d'autre de ton petit corps recroquevillé. Puis il se penche sur toi, et plaque fébrilement ses lèvres contre ta tempe. Tu n'entends pas ses murmures mais, il t'aime tu sais.

* * *

 **Parce que le film m'a frustré. Il n'y a pas la moindre interaction entre Naruto et sa fille, alors qu'il lui a quand même fait une sacrée crasse, sur ce coup là. Et cette mioche est tellement niaise qu'elle doit bien cacher quelque chose. Sourire pour ne pas pleurer, c'est un mécanisme de défense courant.**


End file.
